The Tale of Duo'mouk
by Prime Metallix
Summary: Duo'mouk is a Lekgolo like any in the Covenant, sworn to serve the will of the Prophets. But when the Covenant is torn by civil war, Duo makes a startling discovery, and questions the true intentions of the Hierarchs. T for violence. Ongoing project.
1. Chapter 1: The Joys of War

_A Halo fic. Nothing out of the ordinary here.  
Well, unless you count the fact that it's in the POV of a Covenant Hunter. 8D_

_This story will span over the events of "Halo: Combat Evolved", "Halo 2", and "Halo 3". I have not yet decided whether or not to incorporate the events of "Halo 3: ODST"..._

* * *

**The Tale of Duo'mouk**

**Chapter 1**

_A silent calm before the storm,  
We are at ready; our many form.  
The beast, it quakes, in paralyzed fear.  
The hour of our victory nears._

* * *

A Covenant dropship dipped low over the ocean waves. The tuning fork-shaped ship produced a low whir as it moved closer toward the coast.

The dropship was colored in the traditional Covenant palette of dark violet and gray, accented by faded green tint. It was bulky, and much slower than the newer "Phantom" model craft, but had a larger troop capacity. Its single plasma cannon, mounted on the ship's underbelly, packed enough firepower to level a small bunker.

The plasma cannon adjusted to the ready position as it picked up speed a bit.

Inside, a platoon of assorted aliens stood at the open drop bay, waiting to join the conflict taking place on the beach. A small group of Sangheli in the back reviewed the battle plan, while several Huragok engineers prepped a Ghost scout craft behind them. Five Unggoy soldiers near the front of the ship chattered nervously until a very annoyed Jiralhanae pointed his Spiker pistol at one and howled at them. One tripped and almost fell from the platform.

"_Such haphazard behavior,_" Duo'mouk thought, "_should be outlawed._" Then again, such an act as to outlaw that would also make war and the battle illegal as well.  
That was something that no Lekgolo could bear.

Duo'mouk's spines shifted slightly as another being entered from the control room. Though he could not see the newcomer, the air around him told Duo'mouk all that he needed to know.  
Another Jiralhanae, this one clad in more decorated armor than the others on deck. In his clawed hands was a very menacing-looking hammer, and a spiked grenade launcher strapped to his back.  
Duo'mouk shuddered. This one was different from any other of his race. He was more savage, bloodthirsty, and powerful than any other Jiralhanae he'd ever seen.

He surmised that was the reason that he was their chieftain.

The reaction of the troops on the bridge at that moment spoke volumes. Tartarus' kin snapped to attention, while the Sangheli eyed him with silent contempt. The already-scared-to-death Unggoy came to attention as well, if not with attentive terror.  
Tartarus scoffed and turned back to his own troops. Duo'mouk couldn't make out the conversation of grunts and snorts, but he assumed they were discussing the battle at hand; for that was all that the Lekgolo could think about.

Personally, he hoped there would be Spartans on the beach. The human equivalent of the Covenant Brute, a single armored Spartan was a challenge for even a Lekgolo pair in bonding. He had even seen one bring down a Scarab tank in a previous battle. If a Mgalekgolo emerged victorious from a duel with one of these human super-soldiers, they would be revered as a great warrior.

As the dropship drew closer to the coast, Duo'mouk could see Covenant and human troops already in combat. A Warthog vehicle veered across the beach, kicking up sand as it moved. A nearby Ghost broke off ranks to pursuit the Warthog, but the Sangheli pilot was quickly dispelled by the truck's turret.  
But not a single Spartan in sight.

Duo's spines fanned out and shook. The thirty seconds from that point until the dropship was directly over the beach seemed like an eternity, but when it came, he pushed his way to the front of the drop bay and leapt off the ship.

The impact made by his huge bulk threw up a cloud of sand and shook the ground around him. A small group of human soldiers stopped in their tracks, blinded by the cloud.

The first thing they saw when they opened their eyes was a giant blue form charging them from the dust.

The last thing they saw was the blunt side of a large, metal shield in their faces.

-

* * *

_Because I know that someone is going to ask:_

_The names of the Covenant races are used here with the Sangheli translations, listed as followed._

_Sangheli: Elites  
Lekgolo: Hunters  
Jiralhanae: Brutes  
Unggoy: Grunts  
Huragok: Engineers  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Internal Problems

**The Tale of Duo'mouk**

**Chapter 2**

_The river, the river; It runs with such noise.  
The river, the river; It runs 'til it dries.  
__The river, the river; Decidedly so;  
It flows to such places we may never know._

* * *

Four hours earlier...

* * *

The planet Aros was an anomaly of physics.

Its single moon was nearly two-thirds the size of the planet itself, yet it had retained stable orbit over the swampy world for several thousand years. The planet had also built up a thin, delicate ring of smaller asteroids and particles over that time period.  
Even more curious, was that the moon itself had gained its own ring of debris over time. At the point during the year where Aros' moon was closest to the planet, the two rings would intersect each other. The particles in the formations would colide and react with each other, creating a dazzling show of sparks and lights between the rings. This spectacle would last for several hours before the particles settled.

However, this event was also quite dangerous, especially for passing starships. Any ship unfortunate enough to come into contact with the belts would be either disabled or completely vaporized by the chemical reactions. Any debris near one of the explosive reaction would be flung from the belts at high speeds, posing a threat to ships even from a distance.

The "Lights of Aros", as they have come to be known, are a sight to behold; but a high risk must be taken to witness it.

The Unggoy aboard the _Incorruptable_ were certainly oblivious of this.

Several dozen of the reptillians were crowded at the hangar veiwports, staring in awe at the Lights as they illuminated space around them.  
Occasionally, the reactions would produce a much brighter burst, and the Unggoy would shreik, startled at the sudden flash. After a breif moment of terror, they would return to their positions at the windows.

Duo'mouk watched this unfold with great amusement. When the Unggoy scattered again, his spines rattled and produced a low, chirping sound.  
Beside the Lekgolo, Voro 'Mantakree was deep in thought, paying no mind to the comedic proceedings. Duo understood why; his friend had good reason to be worried.

The _Incorruptable _was the pride of the Covenant's Gamma Navy. Its Shipmaster, Tano 'Inanraree, was a brilliant strategist and military genius.  
He was also becoming increasingly more dangerous, as Voro had told Duo'mouk.

During their recent campaign at Reach, for instance, Tano was instrumental in preventing the human forces from escaping the planet with his genius blockade tactics. However, these tactics had involved the deliberate destruction of three Covenant cruisers.

Voro feared that his Shipmaster was becoming a threat to the stability of the fleet, perhaps even to the Covenant as a whole.

"This is a crisis beyond my control," he had said. "This must be taken before the Council before it gets too out of hand."

Duo'mouk agreed. However, the Hierarch Council, and the Covenant station _High Charity,_ were lightyears away from their position over Aros.  
Besides, the task at hand was much more pressing.

Somewhere in this planetary system, in all of its majesty, was one of the holy rings of Halo. The greater portion of the Covenant's naval fleet had been deployed to this system to locate and seize control of the ring before the humans could.

This was easier said than done, of course. The Aros system contained nearly two dozen planetoids, ten of which were habitable and possible human colonies. If any part of the fleet were to stray too close to one such planet, there would be a danger of being discovered by the humans, and Halo would become that much more difficult to capture.

Unless, Prophets forbid, they were already on the ring. Duo shuddered to think what the humans would do with it.

The Unggoy grunts scattered again, this time as a piece of debris impacted on the _Incorruptable's _shields just outside. The otherwise-invisible field glistened with a pale blue light as the meteorite collided, pushing the rock back toward the planetary ring from whence it came.

Duo'mouk chattered in amusement as the grunts took shelter behind a stack of fuel cell tanks, startling a pair of floating Hugarok. They hummed in unison at the Unggoy, and began throwing their minuscule tools at them. The grunts retreated from that position as well.

Duo probably would have felt pity for the grunts, were they not so pitifully hillarious to watch.

Voro walked away from the scene, back toward the hangar doors. Duo'mouk followed.  
Their hour of leave was over; the pair headed back toward the bridge.

* * *

_Wahhh. **R&R, please.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Sparked

**The Tale of Duo'mouk**

**Chapter 3**

_Memories, like a manuscript, are sometimes smeared and tough to translate.  
They can be rendered illegible, as a result; sometimes even erased completely.  
Sometimes, it is better to forget.  
_

_

* * *

_

Duo'mouk stood patiently at the rear of the 'U'-shaped bridge. An Unggoy grunt mopped the floor at his feet, scrubbing away at the metal plating so frantically that Duo was sure that his hands would catch fire.

Voro was being addressed by his Shipmaster. He was speaking too quietly for Duo to make out what was being said.  
Tano stood upright and regal, his hands behind his back. His golden-orange uniform contrasted with the blue-gray hue of the bridge, adding to his already imposing stature.

Voro, on the other hand, was half-kneeled in front of him. The dark, maroon colored armor he wore had always seemed a bit tight on him, but he wore it with pride.

Tano motioned to Voro, as if he were prompting him to speak. Voro stood, and spoke just loud enough for Duo to hear them.

"All I ask, Shipmaster, is that we may operate this vessel according to protocol. I fear that your... tactical decisions may be putting our ship in danger, as well as others in this fleet."

Tano stood up a bit more. His mandibles twitched; he was clearly annoyed with Voro's recommendation.

"Are you implying," Tano replied, speaking loudly so that others on the bridge would hear, "That I am not commanding this vessel with the interests of the Prophets alone? That I am operating under my own intentions?"

At these words, some of the crew turned their attention away from the modules, and toward the Shipmaster. The Mgalekgolo pair responsible for the security aboard the command ship hissed at Voro, their spines rattling furiously.

Voro took a step back. "No, Shipmaster. I merely recommend that for the safety of..."

"I can assure you, Lieutenant. So long as the _Incorruptible _is under my command, I will make my decisions on behalf of the Hierarchs. Anything less... would be heresy."

Voro was silent for a long moment. Obviously, Tano did not need his opinion, nor did he want to hear it.

"I... Forgive me, Shipmaster."

"Next time, I may not."

Voro stepped down from the platform and exited the bridge. Duo'mouk could see the contempt in his eyes as he walked away.

Tano turned to the Mgalekgolo pair. They were Paruna Xido Konna and Waruna Xino Yotno, two whom had served aboard the _Incorruptible _for quite some time. Duo'mouk had always sensed that these two had shared a powerful bond, one that filled him with sorrow. Not because of his envy for them, no, but because of his own memories...

* * *

_Three years earlier..._

_

* * *

_When he was not one, but two. Two symbiotic beings held together by a nigh-unbreakable mental bond.

Duo'mouk Xerno Mokla was his name; his other was Fretola Xerno Vertek. Everything one felt, saw, thought, the other knew.

They had rushed into battle together on the Human colony of Envoy. A convoy was being sent to a military base, and would pass through the rock valley that the Humans had called _Hurtman's Gulch._ They ambushed the enemy in perfect coordination, mowing down infantry and vehicle alike in determined fury.

Then, the Spartans came.

Three of them; two mounted in a vehicle, one on foot. They quickly dispatched of the pair's backup infantry, then closed in on Duo and Fretola.

They fought the Spartans with a passionate spark; Fretola managed to kill one of them by clubbing them with her shield. One of the others yelled his fallen comrade's name, then shouted to the other Spartan in their language.

Then, Duo'mouk felt pain. No, he had not been hit. It was Fretola...

Another surge of pain. The two Mgalekgolo screeched in unison; Duo'mouk was hit this time.

Another hit to Fretola. Some of the Lekgolo worms of her body were thrown from her mass and died.

Duo'mouk could feel the link growing thin. Fretola was in so much pain; they both were.

Duo howled in anger at the Spartan closest to him. He charged forward and swung at him, just missing his enemy.

Fretola was hit again, this time, in the lower torso. She reeled back from the pain as more worms dropped from her body.

Duo flailed his shield around furiously at the maroon-armored Spartan, finally knocking him across the road into an overturned tank. His helmet flew off as his head snapped back over the vehicle's treaded wheels. He slumped to the ground; he was not dead, but unconscious.

He rushed back toward Fretola and the other Spartan. The link between the pair was weak now. Every bullet that his partner took, the less he could feel her. She had been forced to take cover and use her fuel rod cannon from a distance, but the Spartan was starting to close in again.

Duo'mouk roared as he swung at the enemy with his shield, but this Human was more agile than his fellow soldiers. He easily ducked and dodged as Duo flailed about; but he was retreating away from Fretola, which was a victory to them.

Too late, Duo'mouk saw that the other Spartan had regained consciousness.

Too late, he saw the missile pod hoisted over his shoulder.

The knockback from the missile's launch knocked the weakened Human on his back. Duo watched in horror as the rocket streaked up toward the cliff above Fretola.

The Spartan in front of him was distracted by this, and Duo swatted him in the chest, hurling him into the canyon wall.

Duo charged toward Fretola as fast as his bulk could move. The rocket impacted near the lip of the rocky wall and exploded, echoing through the canyon and shattering the rock into a deadly shower of stone and granite boulders.

Duo'mouk was not fast enough.

As the last fragments of the Mgalekgolo pair's bond shattered into nothingness, Duo'mouk kept charging at the pile of boulders covering his partner's body. He grabbed the nearest rock, picked it up, and hurled it across the canyon.

A charged plasma bolt hit Duo in the back.

At that moment, everything blurred together. Duo'mouk was overcome with a melding of remorse, sadness, hopelessness...

Then rage. Nothing but pure, unsuppressed rage.

Everything that happened next was a blur. Boulders flew across the canyon, plasma blasts and gunshots echoed in the walls...

When the dust settled, Duo'mouk stood alone in the rubble, his dark blue armor and shield stained with the blood of his enemies.

He howled mournfully.

-

* * *

_Agh. Writing this one almost made me tear up.  
_... _sorry. **R&R, please.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Landing

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. I apologize for the recent inactivity.  
It's good to see that FF is such a supportive community. ^,^_

* * *

**The Tale of Duo'mouk**

**Chapter 4**

_Beauty, they say, is all in the eye of the beholder.  
So then, what is more beautiful than the object of one's faith? _

* * *

Duo'mouk had been silent for several minutes before he finally snapped back to reality. Shipmaster Tano was glaring at him; apparently he was being addressed.

Duo slumped a bit, embarrassed.

Tano scoffed. "... As I was saying, Duo'mouk, you will come on the second gunship wave, with the Brutes. Once on the Ring, your group will seize the beachhead and continue on to higher ground."

Duo hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about. Apparently he'd missed more than just the conversation. The mention of the Sacred Ring caught his attention; apparently, they had located it. The light rumbling outside meant that the _Incorruptible _was in the middle of a slipspace jump.

"Shipmaster!" The bridge captain interrupted Duo's thoughts. "We are nearing the received coordinates!"

"Prepare for slipspace exit. Don't miss this time, pilot!"

Everyone present knew what Voro meant. On several occasions, the cruiser's head pilot had brought the ship out of slipspace a bit too soon or too late. While it didn't seem like a major blunder, these delayed reactions would put the _Incorruptible _a good distance from the intended location.

Once, Duo remembered, the pilot almost crashed into another capital cruiser and plowed through a wing of Seraph fighter ships. Tano had a field day with that one.

The pilot's mandibles curled in, both embarrassed and annoyed. Nevertheless, he shouted his commands to the navigator and co-pilots.

"Slipspace drop in three... two..." The pilot grasped the lever tightly. "Now."

The blur of white streaks outside the ship halted, giving way to the dotted black of realspace. The rest of the Gamma Navy fleet had already arrived.

In the center of it all, fixed in a slow, hypnotic rotation in orbit of a dark, murky planet...

The bridge was totally silent. The crew rose from their stations to get a better look. Tano stood at the helm, staring out into space, maw agape.

"... Forerunners... be praised...! We have found it...!"

"The Holy Ring... of Halo."

Duo'mouk's body pulsed. He had heard the stories, of course. The Ring was their passage, their "key to salvation", as the Prophets had said. What exactly that "salvation" was, he had no idea, but it certainly seemed worth the trouble.

Tano pulled his attention back to those on the bridge.

"Well...? What are you doing, still standing there? Get to your ships! Prepare for point insertion!"

* * *

_Two hours later... _

_

* * *

_

Duo'mouk charged from the cloud of sand toward a group of Human soldiers. He let out a fierce growl as he batted away the tiny enemies with his massive shield. One Human flew across the beach into a rocky cliff wall, and Duo heard the faint snap of his spine breaking against it.

This was what he existed for. The rush of battle, the ecstasy of a kill. It was what every Mgalekgolo craved.

And yet, there were no Spartans anywhere.

_Why, _he wondered. _Spartans are supposed to be the Human elite! Is this not important enough to them that they send only these weaklings to the fight?!_

Off at the far side of the beachhead, Duo noticed several more Human dropships unloading their crew. More soldiers, one had a Warthog vehicle mounted on the back...

Then came a tall, heavily armored Human, clad in dark green. His armor gleaned against the sunlight, the orange visor throwing a glare across the sand. In his hands, a battle rifle, and two sub-machine guns holstered at his waist.

A Spartan. At last.

Behind him, Duo could 'see' the rest of the troops moving up the hill. There was no way to directly engage the Spartan from this distance. Duo could always fire his fuel rod bombs on their position, but where was the fun in that? No, he would have to face this Spartan eye-to-eye.

Duo'mouk turned back and followed a group of Sangheli up the beach.

* * *

_Blah. Shorter chapter. **R&R, plx. **^.^_


End file.
